


[Podfic] The Ingenue

by froggyfun365



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Identity, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Download Available, F/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Present Tense, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does not understand why she would let him near her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Ingenue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ingenue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53169) by [emmaliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza). 



> Music: "End Theme" from the television show "Haven"
> 
> Recorded for 2015 Amplificathon (60 pts.)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/9nufjt695xe83x2e286278s3wj8eqmho). Duration: 00:11:08, 10.2 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
